


Heyes and the Lady

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lucky at cards, unlucky at love<i>, her voice taunted.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heyes and the Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/gifts).



Heyes knew himself to be good at poker. He understood the rules and the odds, and could read most opponents like a book. But he also knew that all the skill in the world was useless if, at any given moment, Lady Luck felt you were unworthy of her favor. He'd experienced her cold shoulder too often not to bow to this truth. But tonight....

Tonight, that ever-fickle filly must've decided he was due for a payout. Heyes could feel her at his side: he was on a hot streak; every hand went his way, every bet paid off handsomely. The charge of it thrummed through his body--he simply couldn't lose.

Finally, Heyes extricated himself from the game, taking most of the other players' money with him. Kid watched carefully, but Heyes wasn't worried. He knew the Lady was still smiling. Sure enough, no one kicked up a fuss, and they made their way back to their hotel room without incident.

Heyes was restless, still riding the excitement of the win, and Kid shot him a smile; that infamous Curry smile that could charm birds out of the trees and barmaids into his bed. Something inside Heyes gave way then, a desire long buried that could no longer be ignored. He offered up a silent plea to the Lady, _One more hand_, and kissed his partner.

When he pulled back, Kid's face was frozen, and Heyes' heart sank. He'd wagered everything, and lost. _Lucky at cards, unlucky at love_, her voice taunted in his head. He turned away--__

But an iron hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You better have meant that," Kid warned, and Heyes, stunned by what was in Kid's eyes, could only nod.

Satisfied, Kid murmured, "Good. Ante up, Heyes," and delivered the payout.


End file.
